


Reader's Pet Demon(Temporary Title)

by BloodHound_Kevil (BloodHoundDevil)



Series: Reader's Life With Their Pet Demon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Using She/Her pronouns for Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodHoundDevil/pseuds/BloodHound_Kevil
Summary: This was something I thought of what while ago as a gag. It's about You(Reader) and your life with a demon. There will be laughs, tears, aggravation, jealousy, loving moments, and of course smut(cause why not). There will be expansions beyond this book such as "First Holidays With Him", "Genderbend", "Teleported In (Anime/Tv Show/Movie)", etc. So look out for them. I do take requests, I'll have another book where you can request but before that, I want to get a few chapters out on this book.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, demon/reader
Series: Reader's Life With Their Pet Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635772
Kudos: 5





	Reader's Pet Demon(Temporary Title)

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought of what while ago as a gag. It's about You(Reader) and your life with a demon. There will be laughs, tears, aggravation, jealousy, loving moments, and of course smut(cause why not). There will be expansions beyond this book such as "First Holidays With Him", "Genderbend", "Teleported In (Anime/Tv Show/Movie)", etc. So look out for them. I do take requests, I'll have another book where you can request but before that, I want to get a few chapters out on this book.

Here is a list of Demons and Angels ill be using. Also, Satan and Lucifer are two separate people, deal with it. Plus, this deals with the family problems (between the Archangels, Satan, God, and Amara) kinda based off of the tv show Supernatural. 

**Hell:**

Princes of Hell - Satan's first creation and Eldestof the demons: Azazel, Lilith, Dagon, and Asmodeus

Knights of Hell - Hell's Amry

Eyes of Satan - demons on Earth who keep an eye on humans and may help make choices

Crossroad Demons - Dealmakers

Torturers - demons who torture wrongdoing human souls and disobedient demons and angels

Caged Demons - Disobedient demons who are rip from their title and punished

Black-Eyed Demons and White-Eyes Demons - two type of demons with either black or white eyes but different appearances

Mind Of Fate - 3 demons who are part of a council that judge human souls and decide whether they go to heaven or hell

**Heaven:**

The 4 Archangels - God's first creation and Eldest of the angels: Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel

Warriors of Heaven - Heaven's Army

Messengers - angels who send letters around heaven and hell

Eyes of God - Angels on Earth who keep an eye on humans and may help make choices

Fallen Angels - Angels who wings are ripped off their back and sent to hell for punishment

Black-Winged Angels and White-Winged Angels - two type of angels with either black or white wings but different appearances

Heart of Fate - 3 angels who are part of a council that judge human souls and decide whether they go to heaven or hell

**Extra:**

Nephilim - half-human half-angel or half-human half-demon. Forbidden in fear of how powerful they can be.

Fledgling - Newborn angels and demons, they grow up within a day to the age around twenties or thirties

Reapers - Angels and Demons in charge of reaping souls of soon to be dead humans, mostly spend time on Earth

Vessels - An option towards Angels and Demons (mostly for Demons who can't shapeshift to hide their unnatural looks) mainly used for recovery and hiding/blending in with humans

Witch - Humans who work(worship) Amara

**Rulers:**

God - The Ruler of Heaven

Satan - The Ruler of Hell

Grim Reaper - The Ruler of Reapers, mostly spends time on Earth

Amara - The Ruler of Darkness, but prefers as a witch also spends time on Earth


End file.
